The Land Before Time (TV series)
Michele Brourman | producer = Diane A. Crea Charles Grosvenor | company = Universal Animation Studios Amblin Entertainment | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution Universal Studios Home Entertainment | country = United States | language = English | network = Cartoon Network | first_aired = March 5, 2007 | last_aired = January 21, 2008 | num_seasons = 1 | preceded_by = The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) | followed_by = The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = #Episodes | website = }} The Land Before Time is an American animated television series, based on The Land Before Time film series created by Judy Freudberg and Tony Geiss. It was developed for television by Ford Riley for Cartoon Network and was produced by Universal Animation Studios and Amblin Television (Amblin Entertainment produced the first film), and premiered on YTV in Canada for a test on January 5, 2007 and premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on March 5, 2007. It was made as traditionally animated with computer-animated backgrounds, which the past sequels from The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration onwards have used, with occasional cel-shaded computer animated characters in wide shots. The main antagonists in the series are Red Claw, an evil villainous Tyrannosaurus, and Screech and Thud, two henchmen Velociraptor. The TV series takes place after the events of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends, due to Chomper and Ruby being absent in that film. Voice cast Main * Cody Arens Littlefoot (Anthony Skillman performs Littlefoot's singing voice) * Anndi McAfee Cera * Aria Curzon Ducky * Jeff Bennett Petrie * Rob Paulsen Spike * Max Burkholder Chomper * Meghan Strange Ruby Recurring * Kenneth Mars Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn Grandma Longneck * John Ingle Daddy Topps * Tress MacNeille Petrie's Mother/Ducky and Spike's Mother * Dorian Harewood Mr. Thicknose * Jessica Gee Tria * Meghan Strange Tricia Guest appearances * Anndi McAfee Lydia/''Corythosaurus'' * Aria Curzon Tickly Fuzzy Girl * Jeff Bennett Brontosaurus #2/Ruby's Siblings/Skip/Mutt/Doc/Kosh (The Amazing Threehorn Girl)/Tickly Fuzzy Elder * Rob Paulsen Ruby's Father/''Brontosaurus'' #1/Hidden Runner/Mo/Milo/''Stegosaurus/Guido/Lambeosaurus'' * Meghan Strange Plower/''Maiasaura/''Iguanodon/''Corythosaurus'' * Pete Sepenuk Kosh (The Star Day Celebration)/Saro/''Allosaurus'' * Nika Futterman Ruby's Mother/Ali * Elizabeth Daily Rhett/Shorty * Jessica Walter Old One * Cree Summer Tippy * Susan Krebs Tippy's Mother * Cam Clarke Bron * Susan Blu Dara * Mikey Kelley Hyp * Scott Menville Nod/Mother Utahraptor * Kevin Michael Richardson Scuttle * Dorian Harewood Great Hideous Beast * Jess Harnell Swooper * Dee Bradley Baker Baby Acrocanthosaurus (uncredited)/''Rutiodon'' pack Episodes |ShortSummary = Chomper (from the second and fifth film) realizes his secret cave in the Great Valley becomes leaky and the gang goes exploring in the deep caves to search for another suitable cave for Chomper to live in. Meanwhile, the gang's new member, a Fast Runner named Ruby, teaches Ducky how to act and talk big. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = When Chomper loses his tooth, he, Littlefoot, Petrie and Ducky travel around the Great Valley to figure out what is wrong. Meanwhile, Cera, Spike and Ruby relax in Tria's secret mud spa. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = Ruby misses her family on her "Star Day" (birthday) and the gang tries to help cheer her up by being true friends and bringing Ruby her favorite food. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = When Cera accidentally loses Tria's special shiny stone, the group decides to find a new stone to return to Tria by traveling to the Canyon of Shiny Stones. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = While trying to get a tree sweet, Ducky makes up a game called the "Log Running Game", and competes against the group in a competition on how long they can run on a log in the water. But when Cera tries to prove Threehorns are the best, she gets swept away on a log to Roaring Falls, forcing the gang and Topps to try and save her. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = Ali's herd returns to the Great Valley, and Littlefoot and Cera find out that Ali has a new friend, Rhett, who boasts about himself and claims Sharpteeth fear him. The gang decides to bring a real Sharptooth (Chomper) to convince Ali that Rhett is making up the stories. However, when Rhett sees Chomper, he runs away to tell his herd, who in turn come to kill Chomper, but let Chomper live after the Gang confesses the truth. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = The gang decides to travel beyond the Sheltering Grass to see the Meadow of Jumping Waters that Ruby and Chomper passed by when traveling to the Great Valley. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = When a heavy rainstorm wipes out Petrie's nest, he flips out at the prospect of having to move. Meanwhile, Cera insists that Ducky take on the seemingly impossible task of teaching Tricia how to swim. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = When exploring inside the caves, the group accidentally goes into the Mysterious Beyond and get chased by Red Claw, Screech and Thud. An earthshake occurs, and Chomper and Ducky get trapped on a ridge with Thud. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = When the kids discover a hidden canyon filled with fruit trees, they decide to keep the place a secret. But the secret becomes dangerous when Red Claw and his henchmen use the canyon to enter the Great Valley! |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = Grandpa Longneck tells Littlefoot and his friends stories about why Longnecks have long necks and about Starwatcher. And then Grandpa Longneck and Saro, his old friend, meet. Saro tells him that all the Longnecks are forgetting the great Longneck stories and he needs to come with him to tell them again. But Grandpa Longneck refuses as he has a home in the Great Valley. Angry, Saro runs out, and Littlefoot and Chomper follow him into the Mysterious Beyond. Saro tells Littlefoot and Chomper a story about Tall Stepper, a Mamenchisaurus. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = Petrie is very excited about the Bright Circle Celebration. But Cera thinks it is silly to thank the Bright Circle for shining. Cera and her dad steer clear of everyone preparing for the festivities. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = It is lonely being the only Sharptooth in the Great Valley. Chomper decides to go to the Mysterious Beyond to teach the Sharpteeth how to be friends. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = When an earthshake causes the fast-water to dry up, the dinosaurs decide to try and fix the problem by removing the rocks. On the way, they meet an old friend, Mo. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = One night, Ruby tells the group a scary story about an invisible dinosaur named "Hidden Runner" and gives everyone scary sleep stories. They see Mr. Thicknose to tell him that she made up the story and there is nothing to worry about, but the story of Hidden Runner was true, and they decide to venture into the Mysterious Beyond to search for him. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = One day, Doc, The Lone Dinosaur, comes back to the Great Valley in search of his lady friend, Dara. After Chomper hears the stories of him and how he despises Sharpteeth, the dinosaurs try to hide him. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = When Spike falls down a hole, he encounters a colony of mammals (Ceratogaulus) who think of him as the "Big Wise One" from the Mysterious Above. Meanwhile, his friends try to save him but only find trouble when Mr. Thicknose and Topsy cannot agree on what to do. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = When Tippy's herd comes back, the adults get into a fight and the kids cannot play with each other, but they sneak out and find green food. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = When the gang gets chased by a pair of Belly Draggers. Cera gets separated from the others and ends up trapped, but she accidentally sets off a rock slide that frightens the Belly Draggers away. When she finds the gang and tells them about it, Petrie flies around telling everyone in the valley, and suddenly everyone thinks Cera is a hero, even when she insists she is not, but she soon lets the fame go to her head and begins to fabricate her story, which Littlefoot and Ruby become skeptical of. However, the Belly Draggers return, and they have brought friends. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = Littlefoot gets a visit from his father and adoptive older brother, getting the news that he will be the one taking "The Big Longneck Test," a test of three stages to see if a Longneck is capable of leading a herd. So while Littlefoot takes the test, Shorty tries to lead his younger brother's friends on an adventure. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = On a windy day, when Guido and Petrie practice gliding, they are blown into Black Rock and are trapped because Petrie hurts his wing, Guido hurts his foot, and there seems to be no way out, but a blind old hermit and flyer named Swooper decides to help. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = On the day of the Flying Rocks of Many Nights (meteor shower), Ruby remembers a memory of her family meeting at Hanging Rock when she lived in the Mysterious Beyond. Ruby adventures alone to find her family, but Chomper, Ducky and Spike come along to help. They meet Skip along the way, a multituberculate who knows the Mysterious Beyond very well, and the gang learns an important lesson of being family. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = One morning, a herd of "Sand Creepers" (crabs) mysteriously come to the Great Valley. Curious, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Chomper, and Ruby set off to an adventure to find out why the Sand Creepers have come to the Great Valley. They meet Scuttle, a Sand Creeper who can speak the language of dinosaurs, and try to enlist his help, but Scuttle tries to take advantage of them to the chagrin of Cera. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = When the gang sees the sky colors in the sky disappear (a rainbow), the gang splits up to find sky color stones (geodes). |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = On the first day of the cold time, Mr. Thicknose tells the gang about Hard Water Sweets (frozen grapes), and the gang set off on an adventure to find them. |LineColor = #E952FF }} |ShortSummary = Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie and Chomper (followed by Hyp, Nod and Mutt) find a nest of Fast Biter eggs. They decide to carry the eggs away from the valley so the baby Sharpteeth can grow up without eating anyone, and set off on a journey into the Mysterious Beyond. When a mother Fast Biter sees that her eggs have been stolen, she becomes very angry and starts tracking them. |LineColor = #E952FF }} }} Broadcast The show premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on March 5, 2007. It also on Boomerang in the United Kingdom on April 16, 2007. It premiered in Japan on Kids Station in May 2007. The show has neither aired on Cartoon Network in the United States nor on YTV in Canada since March 2008. On January 14, 2017, the show began airing in reruns on Sprout.http://www.sproutonline.com/tv-schedule/2017-01-14 It aired on Spacetoon on January 1, 2011 after Spacetoon English closed and the Spacetoon Group was rebranded. It aired on TV Russia on May 2, 2009 after TV Russia Service Television (TV RSTV) closed. Reruns of the series began airing on Universal Kids upon the channel's launch on September 9, 2017.NBCUniversal Is Launching A New Channel: Universal Kids Home media 24 episodes of the series were released on DVD by Universal Studios between 2007-2008, in the form of six four-episode volumes. The two episodes that are not included in those releases are "The Hidden Canyon" and "The Big Longneck Test". ("The Hidden Canyon" was later released as a special feature on the stand-alone DVD release of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends, while "The Big Longneck Test" has never been released on home media.) All of the episodes are also currently available for free streaming on the official "The Land Before Time" YouTube channel in the United States. Music The songs are written by Michele Brourman (music) and Ford Riley (lyrics). The theme song is performed by the South African choir Ladysmith Black Mambazo. The theme is written by Roc Gagliese, Steve D'Angelo, and Terry Tompkins of the eggplant. The music score is by Cory Lerios. See also *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' References External links * * Category:2007 American television series debuts Category:2008 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:The Land Before Time Category:Television series by Universal Animation Studios Category:YTV shows Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television programs based on films Category:Animated television series about dinosaurs Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by Amblin Entertainment Category:American children's animated adventure television series